sexy boy
by Black Fire Neko
Summary: this is my first fanfic so places review Naruto is a gothe boy and he is a new student every one thinks he is drop dead sexy even his teacher Mr. Sasuke but he thinks he is hiding some thing
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His eyes shot open ''Mr. Sasuke oh shit. The music stopped he turn to leave but Sasuke graped his hand ''you work here Sasuke was stall in shock ''yes I do. Naruto looked down ''NARUTO get change you done for tonight. ''Ok he left the building ''Naruto chan ''Mr. Sasuke he was not able so find the words to say ''I'll give you lift Sasuke toke his hand and toke him to his car ''thanks Sasuke san. ''Hey can I ask you some thing Naruto nodded ''yeah what is it. ''What is the mark on your arm Sasuke pointed to it ''oh this well it is a seal what I never lived here but people do know what its mean there is some thing in me that is not a good thing it is evil. ''Thanks Naruto was about to get out when Sasuke handed him a piece of paper ''here my number if you need any thing just call. Naruto looked at the paper ''ok thanks and I will give you my number ok I'll go write it ok Haku I'm hom HAKU! Sasuke ran into the house ''Hey what happen. ''Haku is not here what I looked every he is not here. Sasuke eyes got wide ''Come on lets go look for him ok.

''HAKU WERE ARE YOU have you seen this boy Sasuke showed a picture of him ''sorry ''HAKU WERE ARE YOU we looked every were tears ran down Naruto's face Sasuke hugged him tight ''it will be ok we will

Find him ok so don't cry ok. Naruto nodded '' let's look at the park for him. Naruto nodded wiping the tears from his face. ''HAKU ARE YOU HERE they both yelled uh ''Haku said happy uh ''brother. ''Haku thank god your ok Naruto held him in his arms tight ''why are you out here Naruto said looking down at his brother ''I was trying to find your job he looked back up at his brother. ''Why Naruto was stall holding him ''a guy named Itachi called he said as his hugged Naruto back ''what my brother Sasuke was shocked that Naruto knew his brother. ''what Naruto looked at Sasuke ''ok what did he say Naruto was stall looking at Sasuke ''he said that you should be there at 12;00 pm. ''Ok now come on I have to take you home Naruto said taking his hand in to his ''thank you for helping me Naruto smiled at Sasuke. ''It was nothing a light blush was across Sasuke's face ''thanks Haku said to him ''ok bye Naruto and Haku both waved back at Sasuke. ''Oh here Naruto ran back to Sasuke and gave him a paper with his number on it ''thanks Sasuke said as he took the paper. ''ok bye he waved as his got into his car ''ok every one come out ok slam ''little brother you made it ''yeah Sasuke said not wanting to be here uh ''Naruto chan ''Sasuke san ''you guys know each other. ''Yes he

Is my teacher looking at both Itachi and Sasuke ''oh well ok every one let's get started Itachi looked at Naruto was suppiers. ''ok Naruto you are the last dancer so come on out ok so what are you going to do. ''I am going to a peas of hip hop Naruto looked down. ''ok start there Jaws dropped.

As they watched him dance ''wow that was great Itachi was happy that Naruto was there to dance for him ''ok that will be all I will call the people that will be in ok Itachi I left. ''ok bye Naruto left bye Sasuke san. ''Little brother you like him don't you Sasuke Sasuke's eyes got wide as he heard his brother say that ''why do you say that Sasuke could only say that ''by the way you look at him Itachi smiled at his little brother ''what Sasuke shanped out of the shock ''yes Itachi said as he passed his little brother ''what ever bye Sasuke floe pass Itachi. Sasuke went to Naruto's house to see he left the door open

'' Sasuke walked into the house to hear water oh Haku must be in the bath knock ''Haku Sasuke opened the door Haku is you brother. His

eyes got wide as he saw the naked Naruto ''GET OUT Naruto yelled ''sorry I did not mean to do that Sasuke had a dark blush on his face ''it's ok Naruto also had a dark blush across his face ''brother Haku ran into the room ''what is it Naruto looked at his brother but looking at Sasuke in the corner of his eye. ''can you turn on the music ''ok here you go Naruto went to the CD player '' Haku had a big happy smile on ''thanks hey it's your song come on dance brother. Naruto looked down at him ''no I can't Haku was sad that he said no ''come on

Haku begged ''I want to see you dances to Sasuke said with a smirk across his lip ''come on I want to see you dance before school starts Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock in his eyes ''not you to. ''yes me to come on I'll drive you to school ok Sasuke was disappointed ''thanks bye Haku ''bye Haku waved at his brother and started to walk to his school. Naruto went with Sasuke to the car and got in. they got to school 5 minuets before class started ''thanks for the ride Sasuke san ''when did you start calling me Sasuke san Sasuke asked wounding why. ''I don't

know ''hey Chi Adolfo Naruto turn around to see his friends Ino Sakura Lee Kiba Shino Gaara Neji Temari ''hey there guys bye Sasuke san see you in class ok ''hey why were you with him Kiba ask ''oh Sasuke san well I was talking with him. The day after school ''hey Naruto Sasuke was there a gone ''were are you he looked into the house the see him was dancing with his little brother in his arms ''you are a great dancer Sasuke said with a camera. uh ''Sasuke san Naruto said in a shy voice ''hey why don't you get some roman ready Naruto looked down at his brother ''ok Haku ''ok Haku ran out of the room ''Sasuke san what are you doing here.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''You Forgot your book he took out Naruto's math book

''thanks Naruto toke the book '

'HEY NARUTO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW

uh Naruto and Sasuke ran out

''Sango hey how have you been I missed you

Naruto ran up to and the girl raped her arms around Naruto's neck

''I missed you come on in uh

Sango saw Sasuke looking at her

''who is this she pointing at Sasuke

''is he your boyfriend she said with a smirk

Naruto turn bright red

''WHAT no

Sasuke also turn bright red

''he is my school teacher

''what your Dating your teacher Sango said with shock in her voice

''no I am not Naruto turn even brighter.

''Sasuke san this is Sango this friend

Naruto was stall red but not as bad as before.

''Hey he said turning away from her to face Naruto

'' I see you um

Naruto put his hand over her mouth before she could say any thing.

''ok Sango I have to.

Go to work so just stay here ok so I will be back later ok

''get in

''thanks Sasuke san.

He parked the car Naruto was about to get out when Sasuke pulled him into him.

''what are you doing Naruto said with a dark blush

''what does it look like I am doing

Sasuke then passed his lips to Naruto's he move to his neck '

'hey is that a hicky Sasuke said with a smirk

uh ech ''why did you do that Naruto's whole face was red

''oh just to tell people that you are mine Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's but he had small smile on.

Ok well I have to go

''yeah see you later Naruto chan Sasuke said as he drove off

The next day

'' hello class I would like you to work with a partner

Uh

''hello picpplec what can I do for you Sasuke asked

''I need to see Mr. Uzumaki ok Naruto walked up to the lady

''what it is Naruto asked in wounder what it could be

''come with me to My offices

''ok class do what you

'' I have to go give these papers to Kakashi ok.

Naruto came back to class with sadness in his eyes.

At lunch Sasuke sat with him uh

''what did she want Sasuke ask wanting to know uh oh

''well I can't tell you Naruto looked back at Sasuke

''why can't you tell me

''I just can't she told me not to tell any one

''well I have to go bye''

''Hey Sango are you in here oh I see you found my room''

''yes and I like it''

''thank you I am glad you like it.

''Well I have to go out I have to get dinner I'll come with you ok. Ok I have to get this and this ok ''Naruto chan uh

''Sasuke san

''Naruto Come on we have to go Naruto

''ok coming bye Sasuke san

''hey Naruto chan would you like to come to my house this week uh.

''Well ok I'll be there.

''what was it that he asked you oh did he asked you if you would be his

''no and stop asking Sango and since you are going to ask no I am not going to tell you and no and no a gone.

''oh come on tell me I wrote tell any one so places tell me I want to know so places come on places PLACES.

''no I am not going to tell you RING RING RING uh ''hello Uzumaki rasudents

''hey Naruto it's me Kiba hey me and the guys are going out to the dragon night club want to come.

''ok I'll be there soon ok bye Kiba

Ring ring ring ''hello

''hey Sasuke do you want to come to the dragon night club..

''yeah i will meet you guys there ok bye


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

''Hey Naruto over here dude.

''Hey there Kiba guys come on let's get in guys

''so what have you and Mr.Sasuke be doing

Naruto looked at his friends with shock on his face ''what do you guys mean nothing is going on with me and Sasuke san what gave you that idea

''well you have been coming to school with him a lot and you got that hicky on your neck and every time we see you with his you are always blushing a lot so tell us what is going on with you guys

Naruto looked at every one scared of what they might think if he tells them

''ok well if I tell you guys promise that you guys wrote hate me.

''yes we wrote hate you so tell us what is going on with you guys.

''ok well he is the one who gave me this hicky but I don't know why and well he did kiss me and well I don't know what to do I don't even know this feeling I have.

''ok dude tell us what do you feel when you are a around him.

''ok well when I am with him I am happy nd I get all fuzzy inside and I blush a lot when I am with him so what do you guys think.

They all looked at him with a weird smile on there faces

''what why are you guys looking at me like that for.

''YOU ARE FALLING FOR HIM BAD DUDE

they all yelled at Naruto making him fall out of his sit

''what you gusy really mean that but if you guys are right if I do like him then what do I do I mean do I tell him how I feel or not guys what do I do.

''what you guys really mean that but if you guys are right if I do like him then what do I do I mean do I tell him how I feel or not guys what do I do.

He looked at his friends who looked at each other with a spirk in there eyes and a evil grin they all looked at Naruto

''uh what are you guys looking at me like that for.

They all looked at Naruto what a weird look on there faces

''guys what are you looking at me like that for

''we are so happy that you found some one for you we never knew you were gay

''I'm not I'm bi why are you guys so happy I don't even know if he really likes me

''what are you talking about if he gave you the hicky he must like you so there you go

''ok you guys are right ok but I don't know if I like him this is the first time this has every happen to me I mean I never liked any one who liked me

''WHAT you mean that no one liked you why is that every one at school thinks you are drop dead sexy so why would no one like you

Naruto looked at Kiba like he knew every think and he knew that he was trying to get his point across

''ok what very guys why would any one like me I am a gothic and that is it besides Gothic's are called fracks and weirdoes and that is it

''so what they might be called that but every one at school don't think that they think that you are just drop dead sexy so don't think of your self like that others ok

''ok Kiba you got a point ok well I have to go I have to make should that Sango did not kill me house

his friends looked at him

''who's Sango

Shikamaru asked Naruto

Uh oh ''Sango is my friend from my old place before I moved here she is a really old friend

''ok bye Naruto see you tomorrow

''ok bye guys

Naruto was almost out of the club when some one graped his arm he turn around to see a drunk Sasuke

'' Sasuke san what are you doing here and are you ok

''yea I am just find but do you know what I think that you are one sexy fox

''what

Naruto turn bright red

''come on I am getting you out of here and taking to my place so you can rest

Naruto got to his car and took out his car keys and put him in the back sit

Naruto got to his house and got Sasuke out and put him into his bed and found Sango and Haku asleep on the floor of the living room.

''man why is it that I have a lazzy friend that cant even pick up after her self

Naruto looked around the room to see a masy

( in the morning)

Sasuke was the first one of the three to find him self in a bed that was not his

''that the hell were am I

Sasuke got up out of the bed he walked out to see Haku and Sango stall asleep

''uh why am I in Naruto's house uh

Sasuke notice that there was food on the table and the T.V was on to he looked around to find Naruto then he saw a small thing of Yellow hair out side in the back yard.

''wow I can't believe that every one is stall asleep well I am just happy that my house is in one piece and Sasuke will be ok

Naruto let out a sight

''well at lest i got him here with out him running off like he almost did when I was getting him to the car.

Sasuke looked at him with a smirk

Naruto felt some thing warm come over him

''hey Naruto chan what are you up so early an it is cold out here and you don't have a cort on

uh ''Sasuke your up I though you would be asleep stall you know you should nto have drank a lot like you did last night you said some thing that really was not you

uh ''and what was it that I said to you that I would not say to you

''well I think you would say it but not to my face

uh Sasuke looked at him that told Naruto to just tell me

''well you said that I was a um

Naruto got a light blush come across

''well you told me that I was a sexy fox

Sasuke looked at him

''well I guess I told you some thing that I did not want to tell you until I know you liked him

uh ''what why would you like him I am not that great

Naruto looked down at his feet with sadness in his eyes Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and prassed his lips to Naruto's Naruto eyes got widened but then closed them and melted into the kiss a kissed him back Sasuke raped his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto raped his arms around Sasuke's Neck.

''OH GO NARUTO

''GO BIG BROTHER GO GO GOOOOOOOO

uh ''Haku Sango what are you guys looking at

''yeah what is it that you two want can you leave me and Naruto alone

''oh ok come on Haku lets leave the two new love birds.

Ahhh '' well I guys we are together

''yeah I guess we are and I don't mine at all..


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

''well come on let's go in a get some thing to eat

They walked into the house

''so big brother does this mean that you are going to get married and I am going to have a another big brother

Naruto's face turns red

''what who told you that

''Sango did he said that since you guys are kissing like that it mean that you are going to get married to him and that I will have a big family

''SANGO you told him that Haku I am not getting married at lest not when I am in school I want to get out of school then I will get married ok but when I do get married you will be my son ok not my little brother ok oh and do not lisen to Sango when he tells you something if he does come to me and I will tell if she is right or wrong ok

''ok big brother oh bog brother can I ask you some thing

''what is it

''are you going to marry him because I think that he will be a great for you to marry

Naruto's faces turn even redder

Um'' ok Haku go play with Sango oh and Sango if you tell any more lies you will get hurt and I will not hesitate and you know that don't you

Sango was so sacred she when'd pale

''good I see that I have sacred you good this is warring you and the only warring you got that

Sango only nodded and ran for her life

''heh I love being able to sacred people just because they know what I will do to them I might be mean but that does not mean that I will not hurt some body

''wow Naruto you do have a evil side and I like it I can see more of you

uh ''thanks Sasuke san

Sasuke walked up behide Naruto and rapt his arms around Naruto's waist and started to kiss the back of Naruto's neck Naruto let of a soft moan and Sasuke just grin at this

''Naruto you said that you would come over to my pace this week right so what do you think that we should do why we are alone I just cant wait for to night ok so I will be waiting for you ok

''Sasuke will you places stop there is a child and a friend here if they see us like this who knows what they will say

''who cares I don't want to let you go or stop this I love you to much to stop

''Sasuke

Naruto turn around fast a locked lips with Sasuke Naruto was griping his shirt Sasuke he asked for a enters and Naruto was gladly to give him oh teasing the inside of Naruto's mouth Naruto moan into the kiss they pull apart so they could breath

''hey Naruto what was it that you said to Sango if she said or stat a bad inflows that you would do to here

''oh I would not hesitate to hurt him and I will hurt him why

''because she and Haku are hiding from you right now

''Sango you and Haku can come out

uh''hey there guys we were just um

''spying on us what did I tell you Sango get over here so I can hurt you

''Naruto I am a girl you can't hurt a girl

''you are not a girl you are a cross dress so get over here we just call you a her and just because your name is Sango which is a girls name dose not mean you're a girl you are a boy and you know so get over here you idiot

''ahhh don't come near me stop I'm sorry I wrote do it ever a gone

''you got that right because I am going to put you in the hospital for a mounth so get over here because you know I am going to get you

Sango ran for his life but Naruto got him

''I'll be right back me and Sango here are going to have a little chat

Naruto dragged Sango but the back of his shirt e waved bye Haku and Sasuke just lisened

**Bag bag bag bag bag **

''it stop Sasuke san

''yeah

Naruto came out happy with his hands on his hips

''well that helped me a lot oh and you don't want to go in there

But they did and they wish they lisened to him it was something that they have never seen before that had happen to someone

''N…..Naruto what did you do to him he looks died

''yea brother what did you do to him

''he is ok so don't worry he will just be out cold like that for about 2-3 weeks why

''be….because he looks like you killed him

''he will be ok like I said he will just out for 2-3weeks ok well I am going out ok so see you guys oh and Sasuke I think that you should be getting ready for school you are a teacher so see you at school

''my brother has a real evil side that he never lets people see I don't even know what he is like when he is evil but what Sango looks like I think that I am glad I don't know

''yea well see you Haku I have to go home

''ok my Sasuke

(P.E CLASS)

'' Naruto uh hey Neji Gaara Lee Kiba Shino

Naruto came running out in the p.e shirt that was to small for him and P.e shorts

''hey there Naruto so did you

''Kiba stop it and yes I did

''so does he have feeling for you

''yes he does

''so what happen after you put him in the car

''well he was asleep nothing more ok so stop

''fine but if some thing happens tell us we want to know every thing

''hey Naruto

''uh oh hey Sakura what's up

''oh nothing but I was wounding if you would like to go out with me

after school

''oh sorry Sakura but I have to go to pratects after school sorry

''oh ok well talked to you later

''why did you not tell her that you were taking

''because I like having a fan club of girls that cant have me it is fun to mass with there mines

''you are just to cool Naruto

''thanks Kiba

''ok class to day we are going to do CPR ok so I will call up to of you and it may be the same sex type as you that means if you are a boy and you are with a other boy you will have to deal with that and if you are a girl with a other girl same thing you will have to deal with it you got that

''may I help Gai

''uh Sasuke yes you may I don't mine but don't you have a class to teach

''no this is my free time but I like to help with the kids

''ok we are going to pick partners so I will take lee

''I will take Naruto as my partner

''ok now that every one has some on we will get started Sasuke would you and your partner like to show them how it is done

''sure

''Naruto get on the floor and let Sasuke here do every thing else got it

''hai

Naruto got onto his back and Sasuke blew into his mouth but also put his tuogen in as well Naruto's eyes got big as Sasuke did this all of the girls giggled and all of the boys gasped

''and that is what you are going to do ok

(locker room)

''man Naruto he I cant believe that he did that in front of every one

''what are you talking about Kiba

''him giving you the kiss of life or should I say the kiss of love

''what are you talking about he was giving me CPR nothing more he would not do any thing in front of people and in school why

''he likes you and well he did pick you an not a girl and he did want to show every one first and when we lift he had a big ass grin on his face

''yea so what well see yea Kiba I have to get to class

''what class

''Sasuke san's class why

''nothing go on see you at lunch ok

(Sasuke's class )

''ok class I will be passing out your papers on the silver war Sakura every good Ino good Lee good ending Gaara very good details Naruto see me after class will you

he said in a dark voice

''but teacher Naruto has many things to do an he has class to go to

all the girls said in a sad voice

''sorry girls but I have to talk to him about something so you will just have to see him later ok now every one read page 46 to page 51 got that

''hai sensei

Sasuke's eyes stayed on Naruto through out the class

(end of class)

Naruto stayed in his sit until the whole class was out then Sasuke got up and locked the door an walked over to Naruto's desk

''what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Sasuke sensei

''nothing I just wanted to do this

he graped the back of Naruto's head an pulled him into a deep kiss and Sasuek keeped on deeping it so that Naruto was maoning into it he pulled back so that they could get air

''Naruto you are going to have some fun at my place this week ok so Sango can take care of Haku ok so this is one thing that is going to happen to you

''Sasuke why is it that you get more sexy when you talk durty

''that is just me ok now get going you are going to be late for class bye my little uke

''yea bye Sasuke san see you later

(end of school)

''man I just hope that I can get all this work done before the end of the night

''what is it that you need to get done for homework

''oh just math a history I don't know a damne thing on the 1 war ( I don't know if the 1 war was the silver war or not ) I just wish that I had some help

''well I can help you with your history why don't you come over to my places an I can help an then you can tell Haku an Sango that you are going to stay at my places

''uh why would I do that

he turn around see Sasuke san with a sad look on his face

''but I though you said that you would come over

''oh its you Sasuke san yes I am coming over I just did not know it was you who I was taking to sorry about that

''Naruto

''uh oh hey there Gaara what's up

''nothing I was woundering if you would like to go see a movie with me

''yea what time an what day

''noon an Sunday

''alright see you then bye Gaara

''what was that about

''I am going to the movies with Gaara why

''I think that was his way of asking you out an you said yes

''what no Gaara liking me no that cant be an you know that I love you an only you got that now come I have to see if Sango is up to staying with Haku why I am at your place alright so don't ever think that I would cheat on you because I would never ok

''alright come on we have to go

''hey Sango can you watch Haku

''yea

''good I will be at Sasuke for a week


End file.
